


Tension

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: After a disagreement with his brother, Loki is in desperate need of releasing some tension. Luckily you’re nearby and… sort of available?





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an imagine on Tumblr created by @ironmaidenmidgardqueen.

~~~~

Far away from home, Thor and Loki had decided to stop where there was a small clearing by a creek on the outskirts of a forest, that was a perfect place to take a break and plan the next move.

You should have known better than to let them go off by themselves without a mediator, but you thought they’d be fine while you took care of ordering the troops around to set up camp, something the two gods often trusted you to do.

In the middle of a conversation with one of the soldiers, you heard a small commotion coming from the direction in which they went. “–want some of you around the northern perimeter to–Hey!”

Strong arms went around you and lifted you up by your waist. You turned your head curiously at Loki, “What is the meaning of this!?” Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment, your eyes flitting from the shocked soldier’s face and Loki’s irritated one. His chest was heaving and his nose was flared. He’d gotten into a fight with Thor over the direction they were going, you were sure of it.

“Come with me.” Was his only gruff response and began to walk away, still holding onto you.

“E-Excuse me!” You called out to the soldier apologetically. “Northern perimeter! Now!” Was all you had time to quickly command, in which he nodded mumbled a Yes, Ma'am, and quickly left after he’d recovered from Loki’s odd behavior.

“What in the nine is going on, Loki?” You gasped as he quickly ducked into a tent and pulled down the flap roughly. He waved his hand and you assumed he did something with his magic just then, although you didn’t see what he had done.

Without responding, Loki placed you back onto the ground and cupped your face, kissing you fiercely. Fire spread within your body as he slipped his arms around you and held you tightly against him.

You nearly demanded he tell you what this was all about, but you could pretty much gather what was going on; he needed an outlet for the tension that had been building up. The two of you hadn’t had a damn minute alone for days and his argument with Thor probably hadn’t helped.

You clutched his sides tightly, responding to his kiss, wanting him just as badly. Your mind quickly became foggy as you inhaled his usual intoxicating minty scent and your skin welcomed his cool touch. His hands soon roamed everywhere, his chest vibrated from the low groan rising from his throat as he settled his grip on your backside, giving it a rough squeeze.

“Tell me what you need, Loki.” You gasped out as he attacked your neck with his lips and the tip of his tongue.

You shivered between the cool, wetness against your skin and his short, gruff response, “You.” His next words came out breathless and nearly went unheard between his intoxicating kisses, “Just you.”

Your feet shuffled back as he pressed forward, his fingers deftly pulling on the ties of your tunic as he covered your mouth with his.

You reached out, palming the hardness in his leather pants. He sucked in a breath as you felt the unforgiving strain beneath them, and relieved him of his discomfort. The unfastening of his pants was inelegant and impatient as you fumbled with them. It didn’t help that Loki was pinching and pulling at your stiff nipples, pleasure shooting straight to your core, distracting you.

You whimpered against his mouth, now finally releasing him from his confinement and began to run your fingers along the already swollen and throbbing member, grasping it firmly in your closed fist and pumping it slowly. The grateful moan he uttered past his lips seductively caressed your ears and you wanted more, so badly the ache between your legs was becoming unbearable at this point.

Loki pushed you onto the cot and gazed down at you with a dark, lustful look, his pupils blown wide as he quickly rid you of your shoes, your pants, and lastly your panties. Though you would probably never admit it to him, you thoroughly enjoyed this rare unhinged side of Loki. He was always in control of himself, always holding back and making sure you were the focus, operating with smooth, calculated actions. But in these moments it was purely about him and as hard as he worked and as good as he always treated you, you thought he deserved every bit of it.

“Loki…” You whimpered, squirming underneath the intensity of his gaze. He was nestled between your thighs and his hips began to move, his cock brushed repeatedly against your clit. Your arms were pinned above you, his fingers wrapped around them firmly. You couldn’t move even if you wanted to, but you didn’t want to. You knew that look in his eyes, the need behind them. A need you wanted to satisfy as you had many times before this.

The movement of his hips came in short, rough bucks until finally he thrust himself inside you, not bothering to remove his shirt nor his cloak. You opened your mouth and began to moan but in one swift movement, he had your wrists now pinned with only one hand and the other cupping over your mouth.

“Quiet.” He whispered as pulled out and dove back into you, causing you to moan against his hand. “We wouldn’t want our comrades to hear what we’re up to, would we?” His smirk became wider as you struggled to keep quiet, something you knew would inflate his already massive ego.

On the contrary to him wanting to keep quiet, when his rocking of his hips quickened, the cot squeaked underneath you. The thought of it breaking crossed your mind and he plowed into you, and how would you explain that? The thought of having to explain why the temporary bed needed replacing or someone hearing as they walked by excited you, and you felt the tension quickly building in your lower belly. Loki’s low grunts in your ear only added to it, and you found yourself whimpering beneath him as you approached the edge.

As soon as your contracting walls squeezed around him, he let out an inaudible moan as he came. He grasped onto you tightly, slowing his hips to a stop as he pulsed inside of you. When Loki pulled out of you, he yanked you up with him and turned you around. Before you even knew what was happening, he had you bent  over the table nearby and entered into your wet heat once more.

“Oh!” You gasped, bracing your hands onto the table as he thrust in and out of you relentlessly. If you thought the cot was going to break, you were sure the table would. It creaked and moaned from the stress of you being pushed into it repeatedly. This was definitely going to hurt later, but you didn’t care. It was worth every bruise and every ache, because it was from him.

This went on for another hour, he took you multiple times, different positions until his anger and his desire had been sated.

He pulled off of you after pressing a kiss to your temple and zipped himself back up. You sat up, watching him smoothing out his clothes and hair to make himself presentable. When he turned to leave without a word, your jaw dropped. “Loki!”

He twisted around to glance at you, chest still heaving from your rigorous activities. “Yes?”

“That-Thats’s it? You just drag me in here with absolutely no explanation, you fuck me like I’m your plaything and you just… leave?”

His frustratingly gorgeous trademark smirk spread wide across his face as he chuckled, “Why yes love, that’s it. I have many things to do. I’m a busy god.” And with that, he turned to leave again. He flicked his wrist toward the flap and brushed it aside so that he could walk out.

So, the spell had been to keep anyone from coming in. As unhinged as he appeared to be, he still respected your privacy.

You fumbled with your clothing, tugging them on and nearly stumbling out of the tent after him. “Loki!” Though you were slightly annoyed that he fucked you and abruptly left, you had to smirk to yourself that he had a slight wobble to his first few steps outside of the tent. You watched his tall, slender form getting back to business as he instructed a few soldiers that passed by and then he met up with a slightly confused and still miffed Thor. “So brother, where were we?”

You too felt the strain in your legs as you stepped out a little further out of the tent and there was no doubt everyone would know just what went on in that tent, by the scene Loki had caused and the way you two appeared afterward. It was but a small price to pay, because now Loki would be as focused as ever and bring you to victory.

Norns, you loved him.


End file.
